This invention relates to a speed handle ratchet and more particularly to a speed handle ratchet which can be used in either one of two distinct operating modes.
A conventional ratchet wrench includes structure whereby oscillation of the handle of the wrench will cause rotation of the head of the wrench for driving an associated socket member of the like. It is well known that ratchet wrenches are useful for quickly tightening and loosening a nut or a bolt particularly in applications where other types of wrenches will not reach. It is equally well known, however, that ratachet wrenches are somewhat difficult to use in applications where oscillation of the handle is limited. With these problems in mind, those skilled in the art sought means whereby rotary movement could be imparted to the head independent of oscillation of the handle of the conventional ratchet wrench. More recently, speed ratchets have been developed to overcome the limitations of conventional ratchet wrenches. It has been common to provide means associated with the handle whereby rotary movement may be imparted to the head independent of oscillation of the handle. An example of such prior art speed ratchets is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,893 illustrating a rotatable handle sleeve which may be rotated manually and without oscillation of the handle to rotate the head of the ratchet wrench to either tighten the associated nut or bolt until it becomes finger tight or remove the nut or bolt after it has been broken loose to a point at which it is no more than finger tight. It has been found, however, that the rotatable handle sleeve which must be manually disengaged in constructions heretofore available has proven to be a less than satisfactory feature. An example of the problems encountered includes disengagement difficulties with the extent of the problem depending upon the amount of gear stress which in turn is dependent upon the torque load applied during a tightening or loosening operation. It has also been found that the user will occasionally forget the required disengagement resulting in the handle sleeve slipping within the user's hands with the distinct possibility of causing injury or at the very least inconvenience. While the prior art has recognized the desirability and need for a speed ratchet, the present invention represents an improvement over all such prior art constructions.